


Sing to me

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Sappy Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey has made a lot of assumptions about Dex since the day they first meet.<br/>However, when all of them are proven wrong, he learns that he shouldn't have judged the book by its cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The way you sing

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thank you to Bri ([georgiabitty](http://georgiabitty.tumblr.com/)), who was sweet enough to beta this whole thing for me and correct all of my mistakes in one day so I could post this tonight. She did an amazing job with very little time!
> 
> Second, I'd like to thank Keylee ([sadquebecois](http://sadquebecois.tumblr.com/)) for always encouraging me to write, even if English isn't my first langage and I make lots of mistake, she was the first in the check please fandom to come talk to me and to be honest I don't know if I would've even wrote this without her having my back, so Keylee, I love you, you're a great friend and I hope you like this fic, because I'm really proud of it!
> 
> And lastly thank you to everyone who read my fanfictions and leave a kudo or a comment, they are very encouraging and they make me very happy!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one too ♥
> 
> All chapter titles are from Angela Morrison's "Sing Me to Sleep".

Nursey, despite his chill demeanor, was a very curious guy. Acting chill while trying to satisfy his curiosity often ended in a clumsy accident because he wasn't paying attention, because curiosity may have killed the cat, but it would certainly never get rid of Nursey. No matter how many times he would fall over.

Dex had never been a great source of curiosity for him; at least not during their first weeks together. He thought Dex, as the conservative and uptight person he was, was pretty transparent, so he lost all curiosity in him. Well, not all- there were still things Dex did or said that made him curious as to why; like that one time Dex was fussing over him when he was sick because he didn't take care of himself like a responsible adult and yet would still bring him his homework.

Dex could be very confusing sometimes. Nursey thought he would never understand his logic; which was weird, because Dex was a pretty straightforward and mathematical guy.

Sometimes he would wonder if Dex was really as transparent as he seemed; maybe there was an hidden depth to him? Nursey shook the thought away; he was clearly thinking too much, Dex was clearly not a very deep guy, and Nursey had evidence to bring to the court to prove it:

First of all, Dex was a very basic person. He always wore the same kind of clothes without much originality. Nursey often wondered if he owned anything other than flannel. He never did anything fancy unless it was required and he was pretty straight to the point and didn't really have a second degree of thought in his arguments and he was very predictable. Not boring, but not that interesting either.

Second off, Dex was like a well-oiled machine. Not a hockey robot like Jack, who only lived to achieve, but all about efficiency and not wasting time or energy. He always finished his essays on time, was never late to class, always woke up at the same hour in the morning, and would always go to bed at the same time at night, with rare exceptions for studying or a kegster.

Last of all, Dex's voice was kind of neutral - not in the boring sense, but in the sense that it lacked color or originality. It was basic. Dex did have a lexicon of colorful swears that he used a lot, but he would always use them in the same way and his speech pattern was quite repetitive.

One time, when they were at the library and Holster was singing Jealous by Nick Jonas loudly at Ransom, Nursey thought he would be able to prove his point, mostly to himself, but still.

“Would you ever sing to me?” Nursey had asked Dex.

“No,” Dex replied.

“You’d totally sing to me,” Nursey said, smirking.

A really annoyed girl left, complaining about the hockey team.

“Sing to her, Dex,” Nursey had told him, chuckling.

“Shut up Nurse,” was his answer.

Really, there wasn't anything deep about William 'Dex' Poindexter. _What you see is what you get_ , he thought. Except that Dex had the tricks to prove him wrong without even trying.

One day, Dex wore something completely different. Apparently, it was Bitty who had gone shopping with him and made him buy these new clothes. They suited him and actually gave him style. Nursey, even if he would never admit it, liked this new style a lot.

Another day, Nursey found Dex in deep contemplation in front of the Pond, looking away into the distance and enjoying a cup of coffee. He had thought that Dex never took time to enjoy things, but apparently he had been wrong about that too. Dex was clearly enjoying the fresh air of early autumn. Nursey could feel him enjoying the quiet and liking the smell of the crispy leaves; he was surprised, to say the least.

And today, Nursey had honest to God heard Dex sing and lilt. Apparently, the showers at Dex's dorm weren't working, so Bitty had told him he could use the one at the Haus. When Nursey came over to work on his English Literature essay, Bitty kidnapped him to help in the kitchen, so he ended up being covered in flour. When he went to use the bathroom sink to clean himself, the door was locked.

And that's when he heard it.

_"Bímse fhéin ag iascaireacht_

_Ag iascaireacht, ag iascaireacht_

_Bímse fhéin ag iascaireacht_

_Ag iarriadh luach mo bhéilí_

_Bímse fhéin a' radairacht_

_A' radairacht, a' radairacht_

_Bímse fhéin a' radairacht_

_Ag iarraidh bean a bhréagadh "_

Nursey stayed still for a moment; Dex was singing in what he assumed was Irish and he actually had a very nice singing voice; it was soft, low, and rhythmic, and Nursey would've listened to it for the entire day if he could’ve. He would've never thought that Dex, out of all people, could sing.

For a moment he let himself listen to Dex sing, wondering what the song was about. It sounded like a nursery rhyme, repetitive and short. He found a few English words in the mix and noted them for later: "How dare you", "He tied" and "I have to rock the cradle". He had absolutely no idea what they meant in the song.

When he heard the shower stop with the singing, Nursey decided to go use the sink in the kitchen, despite Bitty's protests, before starting his essay. He didn't really do any work, but he did find the song Dex had been singing in the shower and smiled at how fitting it was. He couldn't tell the title of it, but it was about fishing and courting a maiden according to the translation. Nursey couldn't help but imagine Dex singing the song when he was little and found the picture quite adorable.

Now he wanted to hear Dex sing again.

But the problem was obvious; there was no way Dex would sing in front of an audience. He always refused to even _speak_ Irish when someone asked, so singing wasn't even an option. Nursey wouldn't admit he wanted to hear him sing anyway, that would be way too embarrassing to explain. So he resigned himself to playing the waiting game. Maybe he would catch Dex singing again.

-*-

It took a month before Nursey heard Dex sing again. He actually had stopped thinking about it for a while, but when he heard it again, he couldn't help but fall in love with Dex's voice all over again.

Dex was fixing Betsy while Bitty was in class. There wasn't anyone else in the kitchen, so he could hear the singing perfectly. It wasn't loud like Bitty's, it was very soft, clearly not meant to be heard.

Nursey stopped close to the entrance to the kitchen to listen.

_"An dtiocfá 'dtí an sagart liom?_

_An sagart liom, an sagart liom?_

_An dtiocfá 'dtí an sagart liom?_

_'Séard dúirt sí liom, "How dare you"_

_Chuaigh sí 'dtí an sagart liom_

_An sagart liom, an sagart liom_

_Chuaigh sí 'dtí an sagart liom_

_He tied us lena chéile"_

Nursey had closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by Dex's melody. It was the same song from the last time he heard him and Nursey would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

When the song was over, he entered the kitchen and smiled at Dex. Dex raised a brow and Nursey shrugged. They were way more civil now than they had been at the beginning of the school year, so silent exchanges were a thing they were able to do now.

"Bitty got you to fix his oven?" Nursey said.

"Yeah, this thing is older than my mother. I'm surprised I was even able to  fix it." Dex replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Dex was wearing a stained t-shirt and jeans, along with a tool belt. Nursey had no idea where it came from or if it actually belonged to Dex. He didn't care anyway, the only thing his mind could focus on was how good Dex looked right then, hot and sweaty and proud, talking with his happy rhythmic voice.

And fuck, Nursey wanted nothing more than to kiss him and make him sing ballads.

-*-

Nursey learned that Dex's voice was nothing but basic. Apparently, it depended on the situation he was in. And so Dex's impersonal tone was most frequent when he was defensive, as if to not let his inner emotions show, unless it was anger. It was only a coincidence that Dex almost always used this tone with him.

But now that they were on better terms, Dex used other tones, and Nursey was head over heels for his voice. Everything he said in his non-basic voice sounded like music to Nursey's ears. He felt like he was losing all control of himself when Dex's voice changed from basic to rhythmic.

He never mentioned it; it would be too embarrassing to admit that a single voice was making him lose all of his chill.

-*-

He heard Dex sing again when they were showering after practice. They’d had extra time on the ice together, so they were alone in the showers. They were a few stall apart, and Dex's singing was only a whisper in Nursey’s ears.

_"Anois, ó tá muid ceangailte_

_Ceangailte, ceangailte_

_Anois, ó tá muid ceangailte_

_I have to rock the cradle_

_Bímse fhéin ag iascaireacht_

_Ag iascaireacht, ag iascaireacht_

_Bímse fhéin ag iascaireacht_

_Ag iarriadh luach mo bhéilí"_

Even his whispers were melodic. God. Nursey was in so deep. He went back to his dorm, not even knowing what sort of feelings he felt for Dex, or if he was even having feelings for Dex himself or just his voice. This whole thing was really confusing.

He ended up getting his feelings sorted out in the most awkward way possible.

-*-

It had been a normal day; he went to practice, then did some work and went to class. The only thing was that he had forgotten something quite important in his locker at Faber, so he decided to go retrieve it. There wasn't anyone on the ice this late so the building was empty.

Well, not that empty. When he entered the locker room, he got what he had come for, but then he heard noises from the showers. Nursey was immediately curious, especially considering that this specific part of the arena was reserved for Samwell only; everyone else used the guest rooms on the other side.

So he went to check.

The closer he got the more he could hear the noises. As soon as he could hear the noise clearly, he recognised Dex's voice, melodic yet erratic. He peeked in from the doorway and understood the nature of the noises when he took in the sight.

Dex was facing the back of the stall, one hand on the wall and the other wrapped around his hard cock, pumping in a rhythm that followed the one of his breathing. The noise was nothing more than Dex's small, short moans and huffs and it somehow sounded so… Beautiful.

Dex, naked like this, in his most vulnerable state, was _beautiful_.

Nursey knew he shouldn't be there. This was a private moment Dex was having with himself, but he couldn’t help but want to stay and enjoy the sight and listen to Dex’s melodious noises. He was already hard in his pants and good God, he wanted to kiss and touch every inch of skin that Dex was showing right now.

But his conscience got the best of him, so before Dex could spot him, he left and went back to his dorm, walking as fast as he could with his cock hard in his pants. Once he arrived, he locked the door and thanked God his roommate wasn't there, before pulling down his pants and jerking of to the memory of Dex in the shower.

He was so fucked.

-*-

Nursey only felt the weight of what he had done the day after, and for the rest of the week, he felt so ashamed of himself that he distanced himself from Dex. He still couldn't believe what he had done, and yet he had to, because he couldn't shake that one image of Dex from his mind.

And of course, Dex noticed.

"Nursey, what's up with you? Why are you avoiding me?" Dex asked as he meet him at the Haus.

"Hm, no, I'm not avoiding you," Nursey replied.

"Right. We’ve barely talked all week."

"I was just busy, bro, don't worry about it."

"Alright, whatever. I just wanted to invite you over to watch the game. My roommate won't be there so we can use the TV," Dex told him "But if you're busy…"

"Nah, I'll come over. It's tomorrow night, right? Friday, the Bruins versus the Habs?" Nursey said.

"Yeah. I'll buy popcorn, I'm sure it's going to be interesting," Dex replied

"Alright then. See you tomorrow," Nursey replied, before leaving.

"See ya."

The next night, Nursey made up his mind and decided he was going to tell Dex about walking on him jerking off and his feelings and such. It was the perfect time; they would be alone and no one would bother them and he could easily leave if things went to shit.

He arrived right before the game. They laid down on Dex's bed and started watching the game. During the whole first period, Nursey found himself trying to find the guts to talk to Dex. He tried to remain calm, but Dex could feel Nursey being tense next to him and it was just very uncomfortable. So at the first commercial break, Dex confronted him before Nursey could muster the courage to say anything.

"Okay, what is your problem, Nurse? You're way too tense and you aren't even focusing on the game," Dex told him.

"I walked in on you jacking off at Faber last Saturday," Nursey said quickly.

Dex turned beat red and looked at Nursey in shock. Nursey winced.

"And I may or may not have jacked off to it once I went back to my dorm," he finished.

Dex didn't say anything for a few seconds that felt like eternity to Nursey, but he was red as a cooked lobster.

"What the fuck?" Dex said, sounding more incredulous than angry.

"Okay, full disclosure: I have a major boner for you. I know you're straight and stuff, but I think it's only fair for you to know that," Nursey said.

"Why would you think I'd want to know that!? Do you know how embarrassing this is!? We were watching hockey and now you're talking to me about you having 'gay feelings' for me and telling me you saw me jack off and jacked off to the image of me jacking off!? Like what the fuck! This shit is creepy, Nurse!" Dex told him.

"Sorry… I guess I'll just leave," Nursey said, getting up, ready to leave.

"Yeah, you do that." Dex replied, harsh.

Nursey left, feeling like he had fucked up anything that was between him and Dex.


	2. The way you kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek is a helpless romantic.

Everything between Nursey and Dex became tense after that. It took weeks for Dex to actually talk to him again, and it wasn't even really talking, Dex just texted him.

[3:30 pm] **Dex:** _I can forgive you._

[3:31 pm] **Nursey:** _Forgive me for what?_

[3:31 pm] **Dex:** _The you walking in on me jacking off thing._

[3:32 pm] **Nursey:** _Cool, still sorry about that._

[3:35 pm] **Dex:** _I'll think about the other thing._

[3:35 pm] **Nursey:** _Fair enough._

Dex didn't talk to him after that. Nursey didn't push, he knew Dex probably needed to figure out his feelings and emotions; he had meant to do that too, before he walked in on Dex whacking one off.

It took a few weeks for Dex to contact him again. They had only been talking during practice and the tension between them was palpable. Then, one night, Dex texted him, asking to see him.

[9:30 pm] **Dex:** _Come to my room. I need to talk to you._

Nursey almost ran out the door.

-*-

When Nursey told him what he saw and what he did, Dex freaked out. He didn't know what to make of it, he didn't understand how or why it happened and why Nursey was telling him about it. So Dex did what he was good at and kicked him out so he could have some time to think it over properly.

He could forgive Nursey for walking in on him- that wasn't really a problem, it probably happened at least once in everyone's life. What he really couldn't wrap his mind around was Nursey jacking off thinking of him jacking off and the whole confession thing. Nursey was into him somehow and it really sounded like a joke. Why would Nursey, of all people, be into him?

And the bigger question was: was he into Nursey?

Sure, Nursey was handsome and dressed well, but he was also hipster trash and a complete asshole; a beautiful asshole, but still an asshole.

So Dex did plenty of thinking. The first step of his thinking was admitting and coming to peace with the fact that he was indeed gay and not straight like he had thought he was. He had even gone to Shitty for help, because this whole sexuality thing wasn't his cup of tea.

"Shitty, can I talk to you?" Dex had asked as he was entering Shitty's room.

"Sure thing bro, take a seat," Shitty had replied, pointing to his desk chair.

Dex sat down and took a deep breath.

"Is it possible for a straight person to have… Not-so-straight feelings for one person of the same sex in particular? Is that normal?" Dex asked.

"Dex, my beautiful Irish gingerbread man, a lot of gay people believe they’re straight before knowing they are gay, or bi, or anything else other than straight, because that's the default society is trying to enforce. So what you have here are not "not-so-straight feelings", they are "gay feelings" and they opened the gate to self-discovery. I am proud of you, my little orange vegetable!" Shitty told him.

"I was asking for a friend," Dex had replied.

"Oh Dex, my poor repressed lucky charm, we both know that's a lie. It's normal to not be straight. Always remember that: just because society doesn't say it's normal doesn't mean it isn't," Shitty had told him.

"Please don't tell anyone," Dex pleaded.

"You have my word, whatever happens in this room stays in this room. Now go my beautiful foal! Go on the path of self-discovery and come back as a flaming torch to fight against heteronormativity!" Shitty had told him

Dex had left blushing like mad and a little less distressed. With this self-discovery, everything in his life made a lot more sense. It took him a while to acknowledge this new part of himself, hence why he only told Nursey he forgave him a few weeks after the events.

The second step was finding out if he was attracted to Nursey or not. This part had been pretty easy, considering that they shared a locker room. He was definitely attracted to Nursey, the raging boner he had to hide when he had looked at him too long in the locker room spoke for itself. He was attracted to Nursey, wanted to kiss him, touch him, and maybe even fuck him.

The last step was thinking about what he wanted with Nursey. Did he want a hook up? Was he ready to start something? If so, what would it entail? It was a lot to think about and consider, but he eventually concluded that he would agree for a hookup, and that if Nursey wanted, they could try the whole dating thing, but the rule was that everything had to be secret.

When he got that figured out, he texted Nursey to come over. He wanted to get this over with, and fast.

-*-

Nursey knocked on the door to Dex's room, trying to look chill, but his heart was pounding in his chest. It was weird, going over with high hopes even if you knew you'd get rejected.

Dex opened the door and let him in without saying a word. Nursey sat on the desk chair and Dex went back to his bed. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Nursey felt like he had to break it.

“Dude, it can’t be that hard to reject me,” he told him.

“Except that’s not what I’m trying to do?” Dex replied, raising a brow.

“Oh.”

“Yeah… I wanted to tell you that I actually would be ready to give the whole dating thing a shot…if you want,” Dex told him, looking at the ground.

“Yeah, I’d like that, but I thought you were straight?” Nursey asked, confused.

“That’s why it took me so long to talk to you...I didn’t know I wasn’t,” Dex admitted.

“Well, thank you for trusting me with this self discovery and I guess we’re  dating now?” Nursey said, laying back, feeling lighter.

“Yeah… I guess we should go on an actual date? I’m pretty new to this romance stuff, I never dated before,” Dex admitted.

“Well then, are you free this Friday?” Nursey asked, smiling.

“Yeah, you’re taking me somewhere nice, I hope.” Dex smiled back.

“Of course, I’ll pick you up at 6 pm, make sure to dress nicely, because my dating game is off the chart.” Nursey smirked, getting up from the desk chair.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Dex replied.

“Alright then, goodnight Dex,” Nursey told him before giving Dex a kiss on his cheek and running off, leaving Dex all flustered.

Nursey went back to his dorm, smiling and happy. He would never admit it, but he was pretty excited about going on a date with Dex, which he had thought would never happen in this life. He may have screwed up before, but now he had a real chance at it and he wouldn’t let it go to waste.

So he made reservations at a fancy restaurant near campus and made a whole checklist of things to do to make sure he was ready and that he would be able to woo Dex and even make him swoon a little.

His plan was perfect.

-*-

On Friday, Nursey went to shower right after class and put on his best clothes. He checked his hair at least three time and adjusted his clothes at least five times before he went to Dex’s dorm to get him. Even if he had everything planned out, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. What if Dex didn’t like the restaurant? What if he didn’t like his romantic plans?

 _Chill_ , he thought.

Right, he needed to remain chill. Now was not the time for being nervous. He had the perfect plan for his date and everything would go well, he would woo Dex and they would kiss goodnight to each other and everything would be happy ever after.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Dex’s door. When Dex opened his door, Nursey looked at Dex and his heart skipped a beat. He looked absolutely stunning. Dex was wearing a white shirt and a red tie with a grey blazer and pants to match, nice shining shoes, and his hair was done. He didn’t know where he had gotten his clothes, but they looked new and they suited him very well.

“Ready to go?” he managed to ask.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Dex replied, closing his door behind him.

Nursey led Dex to his car and opened the door for him. Dex looked surprised at first, but he got in the car and as he went to buckle up, Nursey bowed and did it for him. Dex became beet red and didn’t say anything. Nursey smiled before going around the car and getting in the driver's seat and starting the car.

They arrived just in time for their reservation. Nursey entered the restaurant holding Dex’s hand. It was sweaty; Nursey assumed it was because Dex was nervous. He was too, so he didn’t say anything and pulled Dex’s chair out for him.

Their table was secluded a little, so Dex didn’t pull away when Nursey went to hold his hand, but Nursey did notice Dex blushing a shade or two darker and thought it was adorable how simple things like holding hands would make Dex react so much.

“I don’t think I’ve told you yet, but you look amazing tonight,” Nursey told him softly, smiling at him.

“Thank you, I- um… You too, you look great,” Dex replied with a shy smile.

Nursey felt his heart flutter. Dex just complimented him for the first time ever and he was so happy that Dex had decided to give him a chance, especially after everything that happened in the past weeks.

The dinner went surprisingly well. They didn’t talk much, but Nursey did manage a few romantic gestures here and there. When the bill arrived, Dex wanted to split it, but Nursey wasn’t having any of it. He was the one who took him on a date and he wasn’t cheap. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the money, so he argued with Dex for a while until he won. He could tell Dex was embarrassed because Nursey probably hit him in his masculinity, but he would get over it pretty quickly once they moved on to the next part of the date.

When they left, Nursey drove them somewhere around the Pond. There wasn’t anyone around and the sun was starting to set. He brought out a picnic sheet and went to put it down somewhere they could see the sky. He also brought a blanket and laid down, patting the spot next to him so Dex would join him.

Dex was hesitant at first, but eventually laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around him and brought him closer. Dex tensed up, but Nursey made him put his head on his shoulder and Dex relaxed and looked up at the sky.

They stayed like that in a peaceful silence, looking up at the sky. When the night settled down, Nursey felt Dex shiver because of the breeze and held him closer, pulling the blanket over them to keep warm. They looked at the stars appear in the night sky and that’s when Nursey decided it would be the right moment to say something.

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” he said.

“Yeah,” Dex replied

“You know, your freckles always reminded me of stars and your eyes of suns,” Nursey told him.

“This is really sappy,” Dex chuckled.

“You don’t seem to mind,” Nursey replied.

He could literally feel Dex heating up as he was blushing. Dex cuddled closer, wrapping a lazy arm around Nursey’s middle.

“I don’t. I think it’s nice, that you’re able to find words to describe things like you do. I can’t do that,” Dex told him.

Now it was Nursey’s turn to blush. Dex had just complimented him again, and this time on his poetry skill.

“But you can do a lot of other things I can’t, like fixing stuff and all that mathematical stuff I don’t understand most of the time,” Nursey replied.

“Yeah, but all that doesn’t help me compliment you. Saying that I like your symmetry doesn’t sound really romantic,” Dex said.

“My symmetry? What do you mean by that?” Nursey asked.

“I mean that your face and body parts are proportional with each other; see, your face is exactly divided in four quarters; the first quarter measures from the top of your head down to your hairline; the second quarter measures from your hairline down to the eyes in the middle of your head; the third quarter contains most of your features. Your eyes are level with your ears, and the bottom of your nose is roughly level with your earlobes; the last quarter stretches from the base of your nose to your chin with the mouth positioned just above the halfway mark,” Dex explained, tracing the features as he went along.

Nursey was smiling, seeing Dex completely lost in his own mathematical and logical world, not caring about anything other than his explanations, touching his face without any nervousness and his voice, soft and sweet, making the words sound like they were sung. Nursey was so lost in his fantasy that he didn’t notice when Dex stopped talking, but luckily he was quick to respond.

“So, in conclusion, you think I’m good looking?” Nursey smiled at him.

“Yeah,” Dex replied.

Dex was blushing again, resting his head back against Nursey’s shoulder. Nursey squeezed his shoulders a little.

“You know, maybe you’re not a good poet, but you can still get your message across,” he told him.

“I don’t even think you followed anything I said, but okay, if you say so,” Dex replied. Nursey could feel him smiling.

They stayed there for a while, and Nursey decided it was time to go back to the dorms when he felt Dex leaning heavier on him. They gathered the blankets and put them in Nursey’s car before leaving back to the dorms. Nursey made sure to bring Dex back to his own dorm.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself,” Nursey told him.

“Yeah, it was the best first date ever, thank you,” Dex replied, smiling shyly.

“I’m glad,” Nursey smiled, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, goodnight, Nursey,” Dex said.

“Goodnight, Dex,” Nursey replied before leaning in to kiss him.

He hadn’t expected Dex to respond to the kiss, but when he did, Nursey felt the butterflies in his stomach take off and fly everywhere. They kissed for a few minutes and once they broke apart, they both smiled and said goodnight again before Nursey left to go back to his room.

Nursey smiled like a dork the whole way back. His date had been a great success and he was so glad things were going his way now.

-*-

Dex had gone to Bitty for help the day right after he had agreed to go on a date with Nursey. He had no idea how to do all this romance stuff, and he thought talking to Bitty would be helpful.

It turned out he was, because Bitty picked out an outfit for him and told him how to do his hair and explained what was romantic and what wasn’t. Dex hadn’t told him who he was going on a date with, so Bitty gave him a few tips.

“Alright, so remember to compliment her back and don’t say anything you don’t mean, because she’ll know, trust me,” Bitty told him, “Also remember to be yourself and be natural, don’t try to do anything you’re not comfortable doing and let her lead,” Bitty added.

“Um, okay, I guess I should be okay. Thank you, Bitty,” Dex replied.

“Not a problem, hope you have a great date,” Bitty told him before leaving.

On the day of the actual date, Dex made sure to dress exactly like Bitty had told him to. The clothes he was wearing looked new; he hadn’t worn them often since they were just his ‘church clothes’, but he thought that since he wasn’t going to church anymore, he had no reason not to wear them now.

He had just finished brushing his hair when he heard Nursey knock on the door. He went to open it and his breath was almost immediately taken away. Nursey always dressed well, but this was a whole new level; he was wearing a very fitting black suit, he had a white shirt and a green tie, shoes that looked like they would cost him an arm and a leg and hair that looked so soft Dex had to restrain himself from touching it.

But good God, Nursey looked extremely good and he felt inadequate, like there was no way in hell that he could actually be on a date with someone this good-looking.

Nursey broke him out of his thoughts, asking him if he was ready to go. Dex said yes and they left. Nursey proceeded to do a lot of chivalrous gestures that Dex didn’t know what to think of; it felt like it should’ve been romantic, but at the same time it was almost jokingly cheesy.

But all thoughts of jokes flew away when he saw the restaurant Nursey brought him to.

It was incredibly fancy and expensive and Dex only felt more inadequate in this setting, but Nursey quickly made him feel better by telling him he looked good. Dex felt his heart flutter at the compliment and tried to return it, with little success. Seeing as he wasn’t good with words, he decided to minimise talking.

Dinner went well, but he did argue with Nursey about the bill. He knew Nursey was trying to be romantic, but he didn’t want to let him think he couldn’t afford things for himself. He lost the argument when they agreed that Dex could pay for the next date. God, they were already thinking of the next date.

After the bill was paid, Dex followed Nursey back to the car. Nursey drove them around the pond and parked somewhere there wasn’t anyone around. He got out of the car and watched Nursey pull out the blanket from his trunk and set them up in the grass nearby and lay down.

Dex didn’t really know what to do, but when Nursey patted the spot next to him, he went to lay down next to Nursey. Nursey proceeded to bring him closer and Dex had no idea what to do and had tensed up but when Nursey made him rest his head on his shoulder, Dex felt comfortable and relaxed a little.

They looked at the sky and watched the sun set. When the stars appeared, Nursey complimented him, saying that his freckles reminded him of the stars and his eyes of the sun. It was very nice but also very sappy, so Dex said the only thing he could think of saying.

“This is really sappy,” he said, chuckling.

“You don’t seem to mind,” Nursey had replied.

Dex blushed; he was used to Nursey replying to his chirp - not in that romantic way, but he liked it none the less. He had to admit that Nursey was very good with words, much better than Dex himself and sometimes Dex envied his talent to make everything sound much better or worse than it was in reality and his ability to find a word to describe everything.

When he said it to Nursey, he didn’t see him blush, but he could feel the heat from his face. Nursey then told him that he was good at many things other than talking. It was true, but knowing how to fix an oven wasn’t something very romantic.

“Yeah, but all that doesn’t help me compliment you. Saying that I like your symmetry doesn’t sound really romantic,” Dex said.

“My symmetry? What do you mean by that?” Nursey asked.

All of a sudden, Dex felt like he had to explain everything to Nursey, so that’s what he did. He got on one elbow and started tracing Nursey’s features and telling him why they were perfect. He was so lost in his monologue that he didn’t know Nursey was staring until he was done. Nursey probably hadn’t understood anything, but at least he had tried.

When they got back to the dorms, Dex was tired, but happy and satisfied. It had been a great date even if it was a little cheesy. Dex had liked it a lot anyways. Nursey brought him back to his room and they said goodnight.

And then Nursey kissed him.

It was a slow, soft kiss and it made Dex’s stomach turn and his heart skip a beat. Nursey’s lips felt so good on his and he didn’t want to break apart, but he had to breathe at some point and he also needed to go to bed. Still, when Nursey left, Dex couldn’t help but feel like the space Nursey occupied beside him all night left a cold spot, one that only Nursey could warm up.

That’s when he realised he was in too deep to go back now.


	3. The way you tell me everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they get caught, but everything ends up being more than alright.

The next week, nothing eventful happened. They played hockey and went to class and that was about it. They were pretty busy so they didn’t really get the time to talk or meet up outside of school or hockey related stuff.

But as soon as he got some free time, Nursey made his way to Dex’s dorm. He had to wait the whole week, so he wasn’t letting this opportunity slip away. He entered the room when Dex opened the door and the first thing he did was kiss Dex senseless once the door was closed.

Dex made little noises against his lips that sounded like a melody to Nursey’s ears. When they pulled away, Dex was looking at him, eyes wide.

“Hello to you too, Nurse,” Dex managed to say, smirking a little.

“Hi. I wanted to do this all week but never got the chance to,” Nursey replied as he kissed him once more. “So as soon as I got the chance, I came over, and I wanted to ask you,” he trailed off, kissing down Dex’s neck, “if you wanted to go out tonight.”

“Sure, but I’d like to finish my reading first, if you don’t mind,” Dex answered, blushing.

“No problem, can I stay?”

“Not sure this is a good idea, but yeah, you can stay.”

Nursey smiled and went to cuddle Dex on his bed as he was finishing his reading, kissing his neck from time to time, making Dex giggle and God, Nursey fell in love all over again when he heard him. It was high pitched and adorable and Nursey couldn’t get enough of it, so he kept kissing Dex’s neck, tickling him with his stubble, making him giggle and squirm every now and then, until Dex closed his book.

“You done, babe?” Nursey asked, smiling smugly at him.

“Yeah, yeah, we can go now. Where are we going?” Dex asked back, getting up and putting on a sweater.

“I don’t really know, I just want to spend some time with you,” Nursey replied.

“Well then, how about some pizza?” Dex asked him.

“Sure, I’m always down for pizza,” Nursey smiled.

They left and walked to the pizzeria nearby. They didn’t really talk, but they weren’t left in an awkward silence either. Nursey wanted to hold Dex’s hand but he knew Dex wasn’t out, and that he would probably not want any PDA of any sort so he refrained.

They sat down at a secluded table so nobody could spot them when Nursey held Dex’s hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Everything was going well until the whole team barged in and spotted them just as they were giving each other a quick kiss that was interrupted by Chowder gasping.

“HOLY SHIT,” Ransom said.

“Oh my FUCKING GOD,” Holster added.

“Did you guys see that? That was fucking beautiful!” Shitty said.

“Oh my God guys!!!” Chowder exclaimed once he remembered to breathe.

Dex turned around like a deer in headlights; his face became paler than it already was and he looked like he was having a cold sweat. As Nursey grabbed Dex’s hand, Dex pulled away and… Ran. He honest-to-God ran out of the restaurant, visibly panicked.

Nursey frowned at them and then asked the waitress to have their orders to go. He paid quickly and left the restaurant without a word, no matter how much the others tried to apologize.

Nursey took their pizza and left to go back to Dex’s dorm. He knocked on the door and Dex opened a minute later, eyes red and puffy from crying, and Nursey suddenly felt protective of him. He cuddled with him in bed as they ate the pizza and watched a movie on Netflix.

When Dex fell asleep on him, Nursey decided that he would stay over. He turned off the television and put the pizza box away before pulling the cover over them and laying down, keeping Dex close to him.

The next morning, he woke up with Dex still in his arms. The sunlight from the window reflected on Dex’s face in a way that made Nursey look at him like he would a piece of art; it was beautiful and he wished he could take a picture and keep it forever. The sunlight made Dex’s face glow softly and gave his hair and eyelashes a soft bronze reflection.

Nursey kissed the top of his head before sitting up and checking his phone for the first time since the previous day. He had about a hundred texts from Chowder apologizing, a few from the rest of the team, and some voice mails. He quickly went through them and replied to a few before he felt Dex stir beside him.

He caressed Dex’s hair and watched him stretch before opening his eyes.

“Mornin’ babe,” Nursey told him softly.

“Morning,” Dex replied, cuddling closer.

“How are you feeling?” Nursey asked him.

“Better. Thank you,” Dex tells him.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Nursey told him.

“It’s not your fault, it was just a bad coincidence. I’m not angry at you, you were just trying to love me,” Dex replied.

“I don’t need to try to love you, babe,” Nursey said, kissing his cheek.

“You know what I mean. I’m not the English major here,” Dex chuckled, pecking him on the lips.

“Everyone apologized, by the way, so don’t be surprised when you open your phone,” Nursey smiled.

On that, Dex grabbed his phone and opened it. He saw the million texts from Chowder and decided to reply to him first, then he saw the text from Bitty congratulating him but also asking _“Your date the other day was with Nursey?”_ to which he replied yes. He had a few apologies from the rest of the group and one text from Shitty saying _“I am proud of you my beautiful clover,”_ and one from Lardo saying _“Sorry if we blew up your date, but please reply to Bitty at least.”_

Once he was done replying to everyone, he closed his phone and plugged it in. Nursey was still there and Dex couldn’t help but feel comfortable. Nursey’s presence was very comforting and Dex was glad to be dating him.

“Nursey?” Dex asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Dex said.

These words sounded like music to Nursey’s ears and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, which he did because he could. Dex was his boyfriend, that meant he could do all sorts of things with him now.

“I love you too.” Nursey smiled when they pulled away.

-*-

Later that day, they went to the Haus and were greeted by Chowder almost jumping at them and apologizing again, before noticing that Nursey and Dex were holding hands and gasped, congratulating them instead.

They headed to the kitchen and Bitty hugged them before asking them if they wanted some pie, they accepted and sat down, still holding hands, ankles locked together under the table. The way they were looking at each other was saying something; they were in their own bubble, too deeply in love to really care about their surroundings.

So much that Dex didn’t protest when Nursey decided to feed him the pie and kissed the corner of his mouth to remove the filling that was stuck there. Dex was completely smitten and he looked relaxed. Until the others came downstairs.

“Oh my God, Rans, look at them! They are the definition of lovebirds!” Holster said.

“Their sappiness is off the chart, bro,” Ransom replied.

“Well I think it’s adorable, so you two shush your mouths otherwise I’m giving them all the pie,” Bitty retorted.

“Did someone say pie?” Shitty asked, popping through the doorway.

“Bitty made pie and these two lovebirds are serving it with an extra side of sap,” Ransom said before sitting down.

“I prefer when they kiss rather than when they fight,” Chowder said, “As long as no pucks get in my net.”

“Pucks?” Jack asked as he entered the kitchen.

“We are not talking about pucks, Mr. Zimmermann. We were talking about our two frogs who are now a couple,” Bitty replied as he served the others some pie.

“Oh, congratulations,” Jack said to them.

“Yeah bros, congrats!” Shitty added.

Dex was blushing bright red, but thanked everyone for their congratulations and well-wishes. Nursey was smiling beside him and it somehow made Dex feel better about what had happened. He wasn’t ready to be out to the world yet, but this was a good start.

-*-

The whole next week was sort of an adaptation for both of them. They were learning each other's boundaries. Nursey understood that Dex wouldn’t go further than holding hands and a kiss on the cheek in public, but the Haus was clear for making out. Dex learned to see the difference between teasing and romantic behaviour, because when it came to Nursey the two tended to mix sometimes.

Of course, the team wouldn’t stop teasing them for their sappiness. Dex didn’t really know what was sappy or what not to do in a relationship; all he knew was that Nursey loved him and that he loved Nursey back .Nursey didn’t care that they were being sappy, he loved to serenade Dex with poems and cuddle him on the couch whenever he could.

On the ice, their chemistry improved, to the joy of Chowder - who could worry less about getting pucks in his net. However in the locker room, there was some sort of tension between them; they were stuck in limbo between the rule of not looking and the fact they they really wanted to look and probably make out in the showers. Or something.

The self restraint was palpable between them and if it wasn’t for the background awkwardness they had, because of the whole highly probable boners thing, it would’ve almost been funny. But the more they dated and spent time together, the higher the tension became, to the point where the others were trying to drop subtle hints about getting it on and getting over it.

But Nursey didn’t want to push Dex. He already felt bad when he had dropped the bomb about him walking on him jerking off and actually liking him and almost scared him away. He didn’t want to fuck up again, so he restrained himself to not ask for more when they were making out and to let Dex take the lead.

Except Dex didn’t want to lead. Because, as much as he liked being on top, he had no idea what he was doing and where he was going, so he would much rather have Nursey take the lead and show him, but Nursey didn’t want to.

So they were stuck in this silent misunderstanding of what the other wanted.

Luckily for them, the team had enough of their tension and decided to do something to solve this problem.

“Alright Nursey, what’s the problem?” Shitty asked him as they were both sitting in Shitty’s room.

“Well, there really isn’t a problem, except that I really want to fuck Dex but Dex doesn’t seem to want it. Like, I don’t want to push him so I always let him take the lead and I always feel like he wants it, but he never acts on it,” Nursey told him.

“You know you should ask him right?”

“Yeah, but I’m scared of fucking up. I don’t want to scare him away,” Nursey replied.

“Well, judging by the high voltage tension between the both of you and the way he looks at you, follow my advice and fucking go for it,” Shitty told him.

“Okay.”

“And make sure you remember what I told you about taking care of your partner after the act, shit’s important bro, especially if it’s his first time,” Shitty reminded him.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, Shits, I got it,” Nursey said.

Nursey headed back to his dorm and asked himself how he would bring up the subject. Talking to Dex was hard, especially with how touchy he was and how scared Nursey was of screwing up. So for the entire week, Nursey didn’t even bring it up.

It took Ransom and Holster giving them both condoms and lube to bring up the subject and it was just as awkward as expected.

“So um… Holster gave me lube and condoms,” Nursey said as they were sitting on the couch.

“Yeah, me too. Ransom even winked and told me the Haus was going to be empty until late tonight,” Dex replied.

“Alright, well, I don’t know if you’re ready or anything, but I am. Just so you know,” Nursey told him.

“I am ready, I have been for a good while, it’s just I didn’t know how to tell you that I have no idea what I’m doing and that I’m a complete virgin,” Dex admitted.

“That’s easily fixable. But not here, especially not on the couch. I don’t care if the Haus is empty, you are not getting your first time on this gross ass couch. Now that I know you’re ready, I’ll make sure you have a great first time, what do you think?” Nursey asked.

“Sure, sounds good,” Dex replied, smiling.

-*-

It took a while for it to happen, because Nursey really did want to make Dex’s first time perfect, so that meant he couldn’t just decide to have sex here and there. He had made a plan to get from point A to point B, and this plan included a romantic day spent together, a date to another fancy restaurant, followed by some poem reading back at the dorm and then a make out session and one thing leading to another, it was going to be when it was going to happen.

It was the perfect plan.

But finding the time to put it in execution was much more difficult than Nursey had anticipated. With school and hockey, they didn’t have that much time to try and make it happen, and Nursey almost regretted not having taken the opportunity back at the Haus. It was like the world didn’t want them to do it, and it was starting to frustrate Nursey a lot.

Until one fateful night, as they were hanging out and studying for their last exam before spring break

“Maybe we could do something this Saturday, since exams are going to be over,” Dex told him, his face still in his book.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we’ve been on a date. Be prepared, I’m bringing my A game,” Nursey smirked.

“I thought I’d already seen your A game,” Dex replied.

“Alright, triple A game, then,” Nursey smiled.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Dex smiled.

When Saturday came, Nursey was extremely nervous. He had made reservations and planned everything, but there were still possibilities that Dex wouldn’t like it or that the date would be a failure because of something or another.

But he had worried for nothing because the entire day went exceptionally well; he was even able to pay for the meal without having to argue with Dex, which was something in and of itself.

Once they were back at Nursey’s dorm, Nursey read him some poetry and a few poems he had written about him, but the session was cut short by Dex, who decided that he had waited enough and they jumped to the make out session. Nursey knew Dex wasn’t a poetry guy anyway, so maybe this was for the best.

They made out for a long time before things started to escalate, Nursey hadn’t really planned anything beyond making out, telling himself that his instinct would be able to do the job, and he was right, because his hands were doing exactly what they should've been, caressing where they should and grabbing the right parts. His mouth was also working perfectly and after a few hot and hungry kisses, he traveled down and started sucking on the soft white skin of Dex’s neck, leaving very visible hickeys. By the sounds Dex was making, he was probably alright with them.

Talking about sounds, the noises, the moans Dex was making in his ears were driving him insane. They were so melodic and soft, just like that time in the showers, but this time Nursey really let himself enjoy every single note of them, and he felt like he was in heaven; he could finally look, touch, kiss, bite, caress, and do oh so many things to Dex’s body, that Dex was willingly giving him.

He also made some noises; low grunts and moans as Dex started rubbing himself on him, wanting some friction to relieve his erect cock. But this wasn’t Nursey’s plan. He wasn’t letting Dex come so soon, not when they could finally go all the way, so he maneuvered them both so Dex was under him. He started undoing Dex’s shirt and kissed his way down his body before looking back up at him.

Dex was blushing the most beautiful shade of red Nursey had ever seen; his eyes were darker and his pupils were blown wide with lust and desire. His hair was already a mess and right this moment Nursey thought that this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

“Is this okay?” he asked Dex, wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

“Yeah, no going back,” Dex told him, smirking.

“We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to,” Nursey told him.

“Nursey — Derek, I’ve wanted this for weeks. I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you and wake up tomorrow no longer a virgin. I want everything you have to offer me tonight, Nurse,” Dex told him, as he was removing Nursey’s shirt.

And this. This was certainly the thing that Nursey had wanted to hear; Dex was horny and he wanted him and only him. He didn’t need to be told twice. Nursey kissed him senseless before undoing Dex’s pants and cupping his cock in his hand over his boxers, rubbing it a little and making Dex let out more of those little melodies he liked so much.

He then took off Dex’s boxers, leaving Dex completely naked on his bed for him to look at and enjoy; he was still blushing, the blush going down to his shoulders and making his freckles disappear but making his eyes and hair pop like touches of red and gold on a black and white picture. The rest of his body was so pale that every freckle stood out like a star in the night sky. His cock was hot pink and was resting hard against Dex’s abs, not quite leaking, but close to. This was something he’d never thought he would be able to admire.

And _this_ was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and he had no doubt about it.

He was brought back down to Earth by Dex trying to remove his pants and boxers. Nursey quickly got them out of the way and grabbed everything he would need from his night table. He started out by putting some lube on his fingers before going to stretch Dex’s hole, trying to be as gentle as possible. Dex had his legs on both side of him, and with the hand that wasn’t servicing him, Nursey caressed Dex’s thighs and kissed his chest.

After the third finger, Dex was starting to leak precome, but they weren’t done yet, so Nursey took away his fingers, making Dex whine at the loss. He quickly put on the condom before coating himself in lube and aligning himself with Dex’s hole, going in slowly, inch by inch, making Dex make sounds he had never heard before but Nursey thought he could’ve come here and there because of how melodic and amazing these little noises were to him.

He started rocking inside of Dex, hitting his prostate every second time, making Dex moan louder with each thrust. He caught a glimpse of Dex’s leaking cock and started slowly jerking him off to their rhythm. Dex was on the verge, he could see in on his face, and Nursey was too. He placed a few good thrusts and when Dex moaned his name as he reached his orgasm, it was enough to make Nursey reach his own.

After a few minutes in the same position, trying to catch their breath, Nursey took himself out of Dex and got rid of the condom before going to clean Dex up with a tissue and laying back down next to him.

Dex smiled at him, completely lost in the afterglow and tired from his first real orgasm. Nursey smiled back and cuddled him, pressing a light peck to his cheek, making Dex giggle. Nursey was ready to call this a success.

“So, how was it?” Nursey asked him.

“It was wonderful, Nurse, this is the best day of my life, thank you,” Dex smiled at him.

“Wanna stay over?” Nursey asked again.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving,” Dex replied, cuddling closer.

And in that moment, it felt like it was only the two of them in the world.


	4. Will you take my heart? I'm offering it to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they reach a conclusion.

They slept soundly and Dex was the first one to wake up the next morning. At first he was a little disoriented, but he quickly remembered the night before and how he had finally gotten laid. After weeks of tension and wanting to, they’d finally gotten around to it and it has been amazing. Dex couldn’t believe how good Nursey had been to him the whole time. Really, Dex couldn’t have wished for a better way to lose his virginity. He smiled at these thoughts.

Nursey woke up soon after, finding Dex awake and smiling.

“Good morning, babe,” he told him.

“Good morning Derek,” Dex replied, smiling at him.

“Sleep well?” Nursey asked him.

“Yeah, best rest I had in a long while,” Dex said, cuddling closer.

“Me too. I need to go shower though, want to join me?” Nursey asked, trying to sound innocent.

“Sure, I’ll go grab my stuff, meet me there?” Dex replied, getting up.

“Yeah, see you soon babe,” Nursey smiled, getting up as well.

Dex made his way to his dorm quickly, throwing his clothes in his laundry pile and grabbing some fresh ones and his shower kit before heading to the showers. It was early on a Sunday, so there wasn’t anyone there except them. Dex chose his stall and Nursey picked the next one. They started the water and cleaned themselves.

As he was washing his hair, Dex started singing; he was in a very good mood and he always sung in the shower when he was happy. Nursey listened, and he found his voice as beautiful as ever and wanted to be closer, to hear every single note… Nursey stopped his shower, grabbed his stuff and went to knock on Dex’s stall.

“Hey, babe, open up,” Nursey asked him.

Dex stopped singing and opened the door, blushing at the sight of a naked and wet Nursey. He watched a drop of water roll down his abs and good God, Nursey was hot as hell. He licked his lips and let Nursey in.

“If you wanted to share, you should have said so earlier,” Dex to him as Nursey was locking the stall behind him.

“Your singing reminded him how much I want to be close to you all the time, that’s all,” Nursey replied.

“My singing— Oh God, I didn’t mean for you to hear me.” Dex blushed.

“Hey, it’s okay, I love your voice and I’d love for you to sing to me,” Nursey told him.

“You do?” Dex asked.

“Yeah,” Nursey smiled, honest.

Dex started to shower again as Nursey pressed close to him to do the same, and Dex started singing again, lower and softer, only for Nursey to hear. As he was singing, he felt Nursey press kisses on his back and caress his body before bringing Dex flush against his front. Dex held back a moan when he felt Nursey’s erection against his backside.

Nursey wanted to do so many obscene things to Dex’s body, but this wasn’t the time or the place, so he went for a handjob instead, gently stroking Dex’s cock, already half hard. Dex turned around and started jacking him off as well, moaning into Nursey’s ears.

They kept at it for a while until they both came in each other's hands. They quickly finished washing themselves and dried their body and put on some clothes before going back to their dorm room to grab a few stuff and headed to the Haus together, walking hand in hand, smiling like the two teenage boys in love they were.

-*-

They arrived at the Haus as Bitty was making breakfast. They sat down at the table and were soon joined by Ransom and Holster. Of course, they noticed that something was new, even if Nursey had made sure not to leave any visible hickeys the previous night to avoid any possible embarrassment for Dex. Turned out that Ransom and Holster had a sixth sense for knowing if a teammate had sex.

“Something’s different,” Holster pointed out.

“Dude they’ve been dating, for like weeks? We even saw them kiss,” Ransom replied.

“Bro, I’m not talking about that. I mean look at them, the tension is all gone,” Holster told him.

“Oh. OH, about damn time they got their shit together!” Ransom told them.

“Rans, bro, do you notice how freshly laid they look? I’m betting they had some morning sex not even a few hours ago,” Holster added.

“You’re right, I’ve never seen Dex like that, you know what that mean?” Ransom said.

“Oh my God, our precious little leprechaun got deflowered! I am so proud Rans, so proud,” Holster said.

“Me too, Holtzy. Also, you owe me $20,” Ransom told him.

“Guys, we are right next to you,” Nursey told them.

“That was the point,” Ransom smirked as he took the money Holster was handing to him.

“I heard our precious little pumpkin is no longer a virgin?” Shitty said as he entered the room.

“Damn right, Shits, Nursey and Dex are finally getting it on!” Holster replied to him.

At his seat, Dex was blushing a deep shade of red, and Nursey was doing his best to shut them up, but to no avail. Luckily, Bitty soon put the plate of food on the table and they all dug in. Chowder joined them soon after, and the others proceeded to chirp him because Chowder had clearly slept at Farmer’s dorm. Dex could finally breathe again and Nursey smiled at him and Dex laid his head on his shoulder as they held hands, listening to the others and eating their food from each other’s plate.

They were so deeply in love, it felt like it would never end. And they were both okay with that.

-*-

They became the official sappy couple of the team for a good while. It took Jack confessing to Bitty right before graduation to take their title away, because as it turned out, Jack was the sappiest bro to have ever graced the Earth.

They had to spend the whole summer apart; Dex was working on his uncle’s lobster boat and Nursey was doing whatever a rich hipster could do in uptown Manhattan, which wasn’t a whole lot to be quite honest, but they were only happier to be reunited when school started.

That year, they had decided to rent an apartment together for the school year. It was more convenient for both of them and they were already spending all their time together anyway, so sharing a bedroom and a bathroom wouldn’t be a problem.

The first few weeks were awkward. As much as they had chemistry on the ice, they still needed work outside the rink. They were constantly stepping on each other’s feet and it was a little hard to adapt from sharing a bed to sharing a whole place. But they eventually figured it out.

One of the things Nursey liked the most about sharing his room with Dex was that he could hear Dex humming to himself in the morning or when he was cleaning his side of the room. Everytime he would wake up to Dex humming, Nursey felt warm all over and the few times Dex was singing made him fall in love all over again.

They had to go their own way for Winter Break, but they came back as soon as they could. Dex told Nursey how hard keeping everything secret was and Nursey told him that the day he would come out, he would be there for him. Dex was grateful to have such a supportive boyfriend and he made sure to demonstrate his gratitude.

During spring semester, they celebrated their first year anniversary and they both got Ransom’s and Holster’s dibs at the Haus and they were both pretty excited about going to live there with Chowder, who was so excited to have his best friends there with him.

After another hard summer apart, Nursey made Dex promise him to come work in New York the next year. They moved into the Haus and instead of using the bunk beds, they brought in their large queen bed from their apartment, storing the bunks in the basement. And of course the ghosts took a liking to Dex, which led to some hilarious ghost shenanigans.

“Derek! Someone just grabbed my ass!”

“Well, your ass _is_ amazing babe. As a matter of fact, I do also like to grab your ass.”

“It was the ghosts. I’m sure it was the ghosts.”

“Dexy, you’re the math guy here, you should know better than anyone that ghosts aren’t real.”

“Shut up, I swear it’s them! Ransom warned me about them, he told me they liked to grab his butt!”

“Hey, they have good taste in ass at least.”

“What is it with everyone and my ass!?”

“Babe, you do a lot of squats and it shows.”

And so on. Otherwise, the year was relatively similar to the previous one. They celebrated Bitty’s graduation and even helped him move in with Jack. Dex went to work in New York for the summer like he had promised Nursey. They spent the whole summer together and they enjoyed it a whole lot, spending Dex’s days off in bed or by the pool.

Now during their senior year, a lot happened; Dex came out to his parents, unable to go on with his lies. His mother proved to be very supportive, and she clearly would fight the whole Poindexter family alone to defend her second eldest son if she had to. They also started making plans for the future; moving in together somewhere, getting jobs, and settling down. They didn’t know which state they would go to, all they knew was that they wanted to go somewhere and start something new, meet new people, and just be together.

Without even seeing it coming, they were graduating with Chowder, smiling and holding hands in front of their friends. They partied and before they knew it, everything was over.

Dex found a job in New York so they moved there together in a nice appartment, at least for a starter in New York City. They quickly settled down in their new routine and years passed, and just as Dex was thinking that was everything, Nursey proved him wrong.

“Will you marry me?” Nursey had asked on one knee during their date, showing Dex a beautiful and expensive looking ring.

“Yes,” Dex simply replied, smiling from ears to ears.

That single word had sounded like a beautiful chime to Nursey’s ears. And he said it a second time at the altar, without any hesitation, in front of their friends and family, after vowing to be together forever no matter what as they sealed it with a long and passionate kiss.

Nursey had made assumptions about Dex ever since they first meet on the tadpole tour, and right now, he was glad every single one of them had been proved wrong.


End file.
